Paranoia
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: rodeada de una total oscuridad y sin saber hacia donde ir Korra se ve atrapada en una interminable pesadilla que la acecha cada vez que cierra los ojos...tiene miedo, de fallarle a todos y a sí misma, pero no puede evitar estremecerse cada vez que esos ojos gélidos la miran atravez de esa máscara...


Hola chicas y chicos de FF! Aquí traigo un pequeño drabbble, o shoot, no sé que sea, esta vez dedicado a Korra y Amon. La verdad hace rato lo tenía planeado pero no había tenido podido concretarlo y la noche medio o tenebrosa y nublada que tengo ahora en mi ventana me ayudó a terminarlo, ojalá les guste. bueno ya no les aburro más

Leat´s Read!

**PARANOIA**

La interminable oscuridad que lo cubría todo era total, no podía distinguir hacia dónde iba ni donde estaba. No podía ver más allá de su nariz, estaba casi ciega, mas no podía parar de correr, sentía que si lo hacía todo habría terminado. Jadeando cansadamente tuvo que detener la agitada carrera, no podía más y cayendo sobre sus rodillas con las manos en el suelo negro, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Miró a su alrededor, aguzando la mirada, tratando que sus azules ojos divisaran aunque fuera un rayo de luz mortecina que le dijera hacia donde correr. Nada. Korra estampó el puño contra el suelo ahogando un sollozo, ¿es que no había nada que pudiera hacer? De pronto al mirar detrás de ella la terrible visión de la que escapaba de hizo presente. Amon se encontraba de pie, a escasos metros de ella, mirándole a través de aquella máscara, con esos penetrantes ojos que la aterraban.

Korra jadeó y se echó hacia atrás mientras observaba al hombre caminar hacia ella con lentitud. Sentía el sudor recorrerle la frente y su pulso acelerarse, cada vez estaba más y más cerca... ella se levantó y de nuevo echó la carrera, ¿hacia dónde? Ni ella misma sabía! Solo quería alejarse! Lo más posible de ese sujeto! Le aterraba sobremanera... no podía enfrentarlo, tenía demasiado miedo. ¿y si perdía sus poderes? ¿y si no podía ganarle? Fallaría irremediablemente como avatar, le fallaría a todos, y a ella misma también, solo probaría que era un avatar inútil, que se moría de terror al saber que podía perderlo todo...

Tropezó y cayó al suelo torpemente, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, rasgó el suelo con las uñas sintiéndose tan impotente, tan humillada... y al alzar la vista de nuevo él estaba ahí! Profirió un grito de temor y de nuevo se echó hacia atrás como una pequeñita aterrada de aquel monstruo que la acechaba por las noches...

"_no puedes escapar avatar..."_

"_NO! Aléjate de mí!"_

De pronto se vio rodeada, atrapada entre cientos de sus hombres, todos con esas mascaras extrañas cuyos ojos refulgían con un brillo siniestro en la intensa oscuridad que les rodeaba, y en medio de ellos el semblante taciturno de Amon mirándole siempre con esos ojos, gélidos, inexpresivos... extendiendo las manos hacia ella...

"_Eres mía...Avatar"_

"_NO!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

despertó entonces con un grito desgarrador, sudando frío, con la respiración entrecortada y los dedos aferrados a las cobijas como si su vida dependiese de ello. Korra ahogó un gemido de angustia y se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando amargamente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sucedía lo mismo, el mismo sueño acechándola una y otra vez... ¿hasta cuándo terminaría aquello?

Se odió a sí misma, se reprochaba mil veces que debía ser fuerte, que no debía temer. Era el avatar joder! ella debía ser quien protegiera a la gente, quien detuviera a ese sujeto que cada vez causaba más daño y sembraba el pánico entre la gente, pero lejos de todo eso, era ella quien necesitaba ayuda, estaba aterrada...

No quería fallar, ¡no podía fallar!... y lo peor de todo es que incluso sabiéndolo, era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para admitirlo, como para decir que tenía miedo...

-maldición...-se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, si no podía contra ello como podía llamarse a sí misma el avatar...cada vez que oía su nombre se tensaba, y todo su ser se llenaba de incertidumbre y dudas, se sentía acorralada, acechada todo el tiempo por el fantasma de aquel enmascarado que podía solo con sus manos arrebatarle toda la razón de su existencia, y se obsesionaba con la idea, y mientras más lo pensaba mas se asustaba de sus propias ideas... aparentemente ese terror que sentía se estaba convirtiendo en paranoia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bien? Que tal quedó? Me basé un poco en cierto capitulo de la serie, pero decidí adaptarlo a mi manera, bueno ojalá les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal si me agradó. Aplausos? Tomatazos? Críticas constructivas y destructivas? Todo es bien recibido amigos. Tengo varias ideas así que seguro me verán dando lata seguido aquí en el fandom, por lo pronto es todo por ahora, espero sus review para saber que tal me fue. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
